


a home after war

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry tries to find balance after the war





	a home after war

When the war is over and the funerals are finished and the press have stopped camping out at the wards of the Burrow Harry can take a moment to reflect. His clothes are more ragged than ever and when Molly had tried to repair one of his shirts it has simply disintegrated one the spell hit it. Woefully she told him there was nothing more that she can do and he had agreed he needed to buy more. _Molly_ . She simply will not accept Mrs Weasley anymore, not after what they have been through. It still feels foreign on Harry's tongue but he is trying. 

Sitting in the back garden with a cup of hot tea and wearing a pair of brand new jeans makes Harry feel strange. Like people might actually be telling the truth when they tell him that this can be a new start. Full robes all day every day will never be him but it was good to wander into Muggle London and pick his own clothes for once. For the past couple of years it has not been as bad given that Ron's tall stature meant the twin's castoff's often didn't fit him but were good enough for Harry. And Harry was grateful to receive them. 

Taking Ginny into the world he grew up in was very special though. Hermione needed wizarding cash to take to Australia and had muggle money on her. She didn't want to go to Gringotts. Harry needed muggle money and only had wizarding gold on him. He didn't want to go to Gringotts. A swap was easiest. Hermione knows how much was traded for what but Harry doesn't care and Hermione knows she is his sister in all but blood now so it hardly matters. 

Really it would only have been months ago that she would have argued but they have seen too much now. If Sirius was a brother to James then Hermione is a sister to Harry and that is the end of it. Well, it isn't but it settles things enough for Harry who has taken on enough in his young life and invites anyone who disagrees to come fight him really. Though perhaps not at the Burrow. Molly would not approve. 

His tea is cold, he realises as he puts it to his lips, so he throws it towards a plant he thinks he recognise and has an odd recollection will benefit from it. He pokes his wand at the cup multiple times until it is clean and offers an glare at the blushes and flowers around himself. He defeated a Dark Lord but he is struggling to clean a teacup. He desperately hopes that his children have the opposite skills. And then the word catches in his throat and he chokes on air a he gets to his feet and stumbles back to the Burrow. 

So many things would need to happen before that. Most of them involve the bank. _Gringotts_. Yet he needs to go. His heritance through death or conquest are his and he knows they can't go to others as they are too dangerous. 

Still.

He does not want to go and face any of it. 

He sets the cup sit nicely into the Weasley cupboard and then he moves to the living room and takes a seat. Harry maybe does not realise he is family yet but he knows he will be left alone to think and that is close. So close. 

So he thinks. 

He has a lot of money and a lot of things that he wants to do. For one thing he wants to make sure that his godson has a wonderful life; not spoiled or overdone but loved and fulfilled. Andromeda has gold so he decides to create a trust vault and more importantly to set days in his own life to just _be there_. 

Hermione has a lot of ambition and he endorses all of her ideas for the government but it takes gold and he has that. She would never take a fifty-fifty split of the Potter fortune but he plans to endorse her all the way. He sets up a vault he plans to feed her ambition from. If that happens to have a good part of his inheritance from then it will take her a while to notice and he will deal with her then. 

More than that though he sits on the battered couch and thinks of the people who could have rendered it all moot. Dumbledore could have walked away with it all but he didn't. But more than that, Molly has had access to his vault for years and has only ever taken what was needed to purchase his school supplies. While struggling to provide for her children she simply added Harry into her budget and got him fed too until they were part of the Order. Three years of hardship. Six of buying an extra ball of yarn and making another jumper and another set of sweets. 

No one forced Molly to do that. Hers on merely raised a concern over his friend and then everything changed. 

She could have stolen from him. She could have taken a little by year or a lot or a huge sum at once. Molly could have emptied him and she could have justified it too. Feeding. Protecting. All sorts of reasons. 

Yet looking around Harry sees the same knitting needles at work as he did when arrived the first time. He himself has set the cleaning charm at work if badly. Molly has never taken advantage of him. In a world where so many have that means a lot and is a huge reason as to why Harry shrugs off his fears and appears on the doorsteps of the banks he robbed so few months before, sighs, and heads inside. 

 

Harry Potter is in their hours. So many hours. Harry Potter puts his affairs in order as other vaults comes into his possession but more importantly Harry Potter finds peace. He signs over a vault to Arthur Weasley and when he returns to the Burrow he offers the deed. Arthur asks if it will disregard Ginny. Harry runs hurt t to the kitchen. He asks if this can be home.

They tell him that he has been their son for many years. 

It was always his home.


End file.
